


I Can Give You All My Time

by cravekereal



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Flareon is NOT the only fully evolved fire type who cant learn solar beam, Gentle Sex, Healthy Use Of Safewords, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Top Gordon, Trans Gordon Freeman, bottom tommy, minor character study, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravekereal/pseuds/cravekereal
Summary: Tommy’s not really used to being submissive in the bedroom but Gordon wants to be the one to take care of him, for once.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	I Can Give You All My Time

**Author's Note:**

> i know we all love dommy coolatta but i think he deserves to be able to just let go and be taken care of sometimes.
> 
> you know the rules: no minors, no pro-shippers, no showing this to anyone who doesn’t wanna see it.
> 
> this has kind of a weird format to it because i originally intended to just post it on tumblr but it got out of hand really quickly.

Tommy sighs a little, nervously shifting as he sits next to Gordon. They've already been planning this for a few days now, but it doesn’t make him any less nervous. 

He's not ever been the submissive type, really— always preferring to be the one giving out orders instead of taking them. But Gordon wants to do something nice for him and handle everything. He said he wanted Tommy to be able to let go and let him do all the work, and Tommy couldn’t (and _still_ can’t) deny the appeal. 

Except now he’s sitting next to Gordon and all he mostly feels is _anxiety_.

Gordon notices this and runs his fingers through Tommy's hair, smiling at him so sweetly. “Color?” He murmurs, and Tommy leans into his touch.

“...Yellow.”

“We’ll go slow, then. It’s gonna be okay. Just relax and let me take care of you.” 

Tommy just nods and lets Gordon guide him onto his lap, pressing his back to Gordon's front. He's a little embarrassed about being so submissive and pliant like this but Gordon just soothes him with soft kisses down his neck. 

He starts out with just running his hands down his body. Gentle and reverent, trying to help Tommy relax more. The way Gordon's palms press into his skin so tenderly and his fingers run through his body hair in a way that has Tommy melting a little bit.

The second he relaxes more, Gordon uses his knees to spready Tommy's legs, making him tense a little at being so exposed and vulnerable. Gordon starts telling him how good he’s being right now. how he looks so good like this, how gordon’s gonna take care of him so well.

He doesn’t tease Tommy, but he doesn’t immediately go where Tommy wants him to, either. He keeps petting him, stroking firmly down his stomach and his thighs, gently kneading his muscles as Tommy's breathing gets heavier and he melts back into Gordon further.

Gordon doesn’t stop praising him, and Tommy sinks into it. He loves the compliments, they really boost up his ego and his confidence, but Gordon's careful. He doesn't praise him in a way that makes Tommy wanna turn around and take control, but more in a way that makes Tommy want to let Gordon do this. let him have the control. It makes him feel safe and cared for and Tommy is basking in it, letting himself slowly slip into that happy place in his mind.

When Tommy's all relaxed, his head falling back onto Gordon's shoulder and legs spreading wider for him— that's when Gordon finally touches his dick. It makes Tommy jump slightly but Gordon hushes him and strokes him slowly, letting him relax again. Tommy makes a low, soft noise in the back of his throat and sighs, tilting his head so that he can tuck his face into Gordon’s neck a little. He feels the vibrations in Gordon’s throat as he keeps talking to him, not letting up on the praise for a second. 

Gordon jerks him off for a little bit, pausing early on for barely a second to lick his palm before continuing his slow, even strokes. Gordon's warmth surrounds him as Tommy hums and makes the softest noises he can, wary of his volume level. Gordon stops though, before Tommy even gets too into it, and grabs the lube from the nightstand.

Gordon props Tommy’s legs up more, shifts him down lower, and presses a finger gently around his hole. Tommy tenses again— he’s not really used to bottoming. He’s had sex like this before but it’s definitely been a while. Gordon reminds him that he’s gonna go slow and Tommy swallows and nods. He can't find it in himself to talk much right now, it all feels so overwhelming.

Gordon does what he says he will. He takes it slow, _real_ slow. starting with one finger and a lot of lube, slicking him up and working him out. He uses his other hand to massage Tommy's thigh, loosening the muscles. Tommy makes little sighs and hums in response.

When Gordon presses in a second finger, his sighs sharpen and his hums get high pitched. He cant help but let out a gasp that turns into a whine when Gordon curls his two fingers inside of him, pressing against just the right spot. Once Gordon finds it, he actually starts to _avoid_ it. Tommy almost wants to ask, no, _beg_ him to do it again but he knows he’ll cum too quickly. Gordon’s taking his time with him and Tommy _wants_ to be good for him.

Gordon takes longer than before to put in a third finger but when he does Tommy _keens_ . Gordon stretches him out so nicely and gently and kisses his neck and murmurs sweet nothings into his skin as Tommy starts to squirm and pant in his lap. His cock is aching, head flushed and dripping with precum and Tommy wants to touch it, wants _Gordon_ to touch it, but when he tries Gordon nips at his shoulder and tells him to keep his hands off.

Eventually, Gordon pulls his fingers out of him. Tommy mourns the feeling of being full but is distracted when Gordon picks him up and adjusts their positions. Tommy, bent over the edge of the mattress, flat on his stomach and Gordon right behind him. 

Tommy looks over his shoulder in time to see Gordon pulling on his strap-on with practiced ease and precision. Tightening the straps just right on the first try, securing it all in place and taking time to slick himself up with more lube. Tommy wriggles his hips, knowing full well that if he were more verbal right now, he would be begging Gordon for it.

He jolts when Gordon presses up against him, sliding the strap between his cheeks rather than immediately going for home. Gordon leans over him, his thumbs rubbing the dimples in his lower back as he kisses the back of Tommy’s neck. Gordon tells him that he’s going to take good care of him, so just _relax_ , before he’s slowly pressing into him.

When he bottoms out, Tommy lets out a shuddery-gasp and hides his face in his arms. He takes a minute to adjust, feeling the almost-burn of the stretch that would’ve definitely been worse had Gordon not taken his time in prepping him.

Gordon is massaging his lower back now, digging into the muscle gently with his palms. Tommy shifts his hips, breathes out, and then nods.

Gordon is breathtakingly, painstakingly gentle. He’s slow and thorough and careful as he slides his hands up Tommy's back, his arms, before sliding his fingers in between Tommy’s and holding his hands as he fucks him so sweetly. Tommy’s never been very loud during sex but with each deep, slow thrust he cant help the noises that spill out of him. All soft whimpers and gasps that match up with Gordon’s pace.

It doesn't take long for Tommy to start trying to get him to go _faster_ . He starts trying to fuck himself on his strap but it makes Gordon pause, completely stilling while deep inside of him and practically pinning his hips down with his own before Gordon tells him in a firm tone, voice low and close enough to his ear that he feels his hot breath on his neck, to _stop it_. 

Tommy does immediately, even stuttering out a “Sorry, Mr. Freeman.” It gets a low, satisfied hum out of the man that makes Tommy's cock throb.

Gordon doesn’t keep going, though. he tells Tommy if he wants him to go faster, he can _ask nicely_ . Snd at those words Tommy’s face _burns_ , his breath hitches, and he almost thinks he can’t do it. It’s too embarrassing, too vulnerable— but then Gordon strokes the back of his hands with his thumbs and tells him he _knows_ he can do it, he _knows_ he can be good for him, and thats all Tommy needs.

All it takes is Tommy saying a quiet _please, Mr. Freeman_ , and then Gordon is going faster, harder. Tommy lets out a loud and startled gasping-moan and doesn’t stop. he cant seem to think to control his volume, cant even think to muffle himself— he can only let Gordon pin his hands down and fuck him into the mattress. He can’t even fully process what Gordon is saying to him but his tone is making heat pool in his stomach. 

He pushes back against Gordon, tries to get him to hit his sweet spot again and Gordon notices. He pauses momentarily to let go of Tommy’s hands and pull his hips up, angling himself better before he keeps going. It makes Tommy's head snap up and his back arches at the way Gordon's hips roll, having him hitting just the right spot in each thrust.

“Oh— oh sh— _shit_ , please— right— _ah—_ right the— _there_ !” He starts babbling uncontrollably, fists balling tightly in the sheets. “ _Gordon—_ Gor— Gor- _DON—_ oh— oh fffu— _uhHN—_ Gord _-ooon—_ I— i’m—“ Tommy feels Gordon wrap a hand around his dick, stroking him off in time with his thrusts, and nearly wails. 

“You’ve been so good. You’ve done such a good job, letting me take care of you.” Gordon says, voice strained with exertion but still so gentle and filled with warmth. “That’s it, buddy. Just let it out. _There_ you go. _That’s_ it.”

Tommy cums with a sharp, sudden gasp, throwing his head back as his hands scrabble against the sheets and his entire body squirms underneath Gordon. Gordon holds his hips in place, not stopping but slowing down as Tommy’s mouth falls open, his vision going white. Each wave of heat that’s accompanied by a thrust shoots electricity through him, making him whimper with each one and making more cum stripe Gordon’s knuckles and the sheets underneath him.

When it’s over, he falls face-first against the bed, nearly sobbing when Gordon continues to stroke his softening dick and thrust shallowly into him. It hurts now, it’s far too much stimulation, and Gordon stops when Tommy shakes his head firmly and makes an exhausted attempt at pushing him away. 

Gordon pulls out slowly before letting go of Tommy's hips, letting him gently lay flat against the mattress. Tommy sighs, eyes fluttering shut. Everything feels fuzzy around him, now. He doesn’t think he can move after all that, his limbs just feel far too heavy. He doesn’t even think he could talk.

Something cool and wet touches his skin and he flinches, not able to even look at what it is. Gordon is murmuring something again and Tommy can’t make it out but it sounds so calm and soothing. He slowly finds himself relaxing again simply because it sounds like Gordon _wants_ him to relax.

He lets Gordon wipe him down with what he’s just now realized is a damp washcloth, humming pleasantly at the feeling. Gordon moves him around too, carefully rolling Tommy over to wipe at his front. Tommy doesn’t mind too much, Gordon's touch is soft and the way he dabs gently at the sweat on his forehead leaves Tommy smiling serenely.

Tommy doesn’t really notice Gordon leaving and coming back, but he feels him climb into bed with him before gently lifting his head up just to lay it back down in his lap. Gordon runs his fingers through Tommy's hair, massaging his scalp as he does. It’s grounding, drawing Tommy back down to Earth more, as he starts to be able to actually process what Gordon has been saying this whole time.

“—but Flareon only _used_ to be the only fully evolved fire-type that can’t learn solar beam. Incineroar, a Pokemon from one of the more recent gens, can’t learn it either. I'm not sure on why, but I think it at least implies that someone at Nintendo must have read the—'' Gordon pauses when Tommy slowly opens his eyes. “Hey, you back with me, man?”

“Wha— what are you talking about?” Tommy asks quietly, his throat feeling rough.

“I was just— you were taking a while to come down, so I just started infodumping about Pokemon. I thought it would help.”

“Oh,” Tommy blinks, and smiles up at Gordon. “Thank you.”

“Of course, man. Don’t gotta thank me for doing basic aftercare stuff.” Gordon smiles right back. 

Tommy opens his mouth to say more but yawns instead, making Gordon chuckle. “I think it might be naptime for you, huh?”

Tommy nods and shifts around a little, moving so that his head is on the pillows and there’s enough room for Gordon to slide down and lay with him. Gordon situates himself so he can pull Tommy in and let him lay his head down on his chest. Tommy snuggles into him, breathing deeply as Gordon pulls the blanket up and over the both of them. Tommy melts into him, humming when Gordon kisses the top of his head. Tommy starts to drift off, the sound of Gordon's voice as he continues talking in low tones lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate ending:
> 
> “Wha— what are you talking about?” Tommy asks quietly, his throat feeling rough.
> 
> “I was just— you were taking a while to come down, so I just started infodumping about Pokemon—“
> 
> “No, no, I mean... Salazzle can’t um. Can’t learn solar beam, either.”
> 
> “Oh, shit, really?”
> 
> “Mhm. I— I dunno about Gen 8, but, yeah, Salazzle and Incineroar... um. Neither of them can learn that move. Oh, and I can explain why they can’t learn it later, if you want?”
> 
> “Tommy, have I ever told you how in love with you I am?”


End file.
